


Us [vid]

by Sab



Category: Casanova (UK)
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: They made a statue of us. (Uploaded by Punk, from YouTube.)
Relationships: Giacomo Casanova/Henriette
Kudos: 1





	Us [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in huge amounts to Julie, to wearemany and fmangel, to fialka and especially z_rayne for help above and beyond.
> 
> Length ~ 4 minutes. Song: "Us" by Regina Spektor.
> 
> Contains some strobing/flashing.

[Watch on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/v/dSPRCNEPNRc)  
[Download mp4 from Mediafire (15MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9aysqwuxu8c0rkj/Casanova%252C_Us_-_sab.mp4/file)  
[Vidder's Notes](https://sab.dreamwidth.org/292189.html)  
[Lyrics for Regina Spektor's "Us"](https://genius.com/Regina-spektor-us-lyrics)


End file.
